


One Night Stand

by Thatcrazygirl



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Comedy RPF, Drunkenness, M/M, Partying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 04:46:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2216340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatcrazygirl/pseuds/Thatcrazygirl





	One Night Stand

 

 

 

They partied hard . They partied really hard that night. They danced.  They drank like fishes. They did about fifty shots in a matter of two minutes. They danced again. They passed out. They danced again. They were the life of the party. They were Oscar and Neymar .

 

“Neymar  , don’t you think it’s time we leave?” David asked gripping unto Neymar’s arm .

Neymar pulled his arm away from David and took a sip of his vodka then said “ Man I ain’t going nowhere . The party just got started .”

“But Neymar-’’

Neymar pressed his finger against David’s lips . “Shhhhhhhhhhhh . You can go without me”

 

David clenched his fist . Neymar was so stubborn.

 “Who’s up for some more shots !” Neymar yelled over the loud music .

“Wow!” People shouted encouraging Neymar .

Neymar smiled at David . “ Wanna join ?”

David folded his arms across his chest “ No thank you !” he  snapped

Neymar shrugged “ You’re missing out man ”  he said staggering off

 

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

“ I’m so fucked uppppppppppppppppppppp !”  Oscar giggled  struggling  to keep his balance

Marcelo rolled his eyes . “ Oscar we need to go”

“No we can’t leave” Oscar hiccupped

“We have to Oscar . You’re fucking stoned”

The song Zumba came on and Oscar started jumping up and down like a fat kid at a candy store .

“I LOVE THIS SONG  !!! THIS IS MY SONG !!!” Oscar bellowed

A group of girls came from nowhere and just randomly started dancing on Oscar .And of course Oscar enjoyed every bit of it . There was no way Oscar was leaving the party anytime soon .

Marcelo sighed .

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************* 

*Morning after*

Neymar woke up in his hotel room to a pounding headache . _Some aspirin will do the trick_ .

Neymar sat up in the bed and yawned while stretching out his arms .  He looked over to his left and saw a body covered from head to toe in a blanket . A wide smile played across Neymar’s lips . Not only did he have a ball at the party but he apparently  got lucky .

Neymar scooted closer to the person . “Hey babe, I know we must have had a great time last night but it’s time for you to leave .”

“Mmmhh” The person groaned

“Come on . Time to go” Neymar said slightly  pulling the covers of the person’s head.

 

“Yoooooooo !” Neymar yelled shocked at what he saw .

It was Oscar . Oscar was in his freaking bed .

Oscar jumped out of his sleep. “ What ! What?” he  asked in panic

“Dude what the fuck !” Neymar shouted still in shock

Oscar turned and  looked at Neymar baffled . “ What the hell are you doing in my room?”

“Your room ? This is my room . Why are you in my bed ?”

 

Oscar really couldn’t answer the question .  Everything that happened after that party was a blur .

Oscar looked down at himself . He was wearing no shirt . He panicked. He looked under the covers only to discover that he was totally naked . Neymar did the same and realized all his clothes were gone as well .

 

“ Did we ? Did you and I ?”  Oscar couldn’t  even form a proper sentence

Neymar shook his head “no” and quickly got out of the bed  making sure he was covered by the blanket.

 

“No no no . We couldn’t have . You’re my teammate . My best friend for God’s sake . We couldn’t have.”

 

“What do you mean we couldn’t have ? We had to do something. We’re both naked in a hotel room ”

 

“ I’m not gay . I can’t be gay ! I like girls .” Neymar ran his fingers through his hair

 

“I am not gay either !”

 

Neymar could feel his stomach turning . The thought of him and Oscar … having sex made him sick .

“I think I’m  gonna throw up” Neymar said running off to the bathroom .

 

Oscar sighed heavily .  He quickly got off the bed and put on his clothes that laid scattered on the floor .

Neymar walked back into the bedroom with a towel now wrapped around his waist .

 

Oscar awkwardly scratched the back of his head “I-I-I ummm… I’m gonna leave .”

 

Oscar walked to the door . Neymar followed .

“ What happened between us . Can we just keep it to ourselves ?” Oscar asked in the doorway

 

Neymar shook his head as if to say “ Your secret is safe with me .” With that Oscar left

 

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

 The next morning Neymar picked up Oscar to take him to practice like he always did only thing this time was different , they didn’t say a word to each other .They just sat in awkward silence for an hour long drive .

 

When they walked into the locker room everyone was busy talking and laughing until…

“ Hey, everyone look who it is !” Marcelo yelled

Everyone turned into Neymar and Oscar’s direction .

“AWOOOO…” They howled .

Neymar looked at Oscar in confusion.

“Well , well if it isn’t the two love birds” David smiled

Everyone except Neymar and Oscar laughed .

 

“ W-what are you talking about ?” Oscar laughed nervously

 

“Oh you don’t remember the other night ?”  Hulk asked  “ You don’t remember how you and Neymar were carrying on ?”

Everyone laughed again .

 

They both flushed with embarrassment.

 

“ Oh yes Neymar harder !”   Kaká teased trying to impersonate Oscar’s voice.

Everyone laughed .

 

Neymar  and Oscar just stood there . Embarrassed couldn’t even describe how they felt .  How in heavens name did the guys know ?

 

“ Man , you guys were on F-I-R-E  ! ”  Fred giggled

 

“ Y—y-y-you guys were there ?” Neymar asked

 

“The whole time” Marcelo replied

 

“Yeah , we even have you guys on tape .”  David admitted “ This is so going on YouPorn” he laughed looking at his phone

 

In a hurry Oscar left where he was to grab the phone from David . David raised his hand with the phone  making it hard for Oscar to reach . Curse him for being a few inches taller.

“Give it to me !” Oscar shouted , jumping to reach the phone

“Give it to you ? I think that’s Neymar’s job kido” David teased

 

The door opened and Luiz Felipe came bursting in . “ Do you boys have any idea what time it is ? Get out on that filed right now !” He bellowed in the door way

They started leaving the locker room one by one .

 

“ Neymar and Oscar hurry and get dressed!” Luiz commanded before leaving

 

Thiago came out from behind his locker and smiled at Neymar and Oscar .

 

Neymar sighed heavily as he opened his locker .

 

“You guys are so stupid” Thiago said

 

"What?” Neymar asked offended

 

“ Did you guys really fall for that ? You really think you slept with each other ?”

 

Neymar and Oscar looked at Thiago puzzled .

 

Thiago sighed “ It was all a joke . The guys thought it would be funny to prank you guys for getting drunk. It was mainly David and Marcelo’s idea”

 

Neymar and Oscar learned a very valuable lesson that day . NEVER GET DRUNK AROUND YOUR FRIENDS!!!

 

 


End file.
